roblox_support_databasefandomcom-20200216-history
Ctrl + 5 + Shift + G + R
This ticket features ROBLOX Support agent Mark. __TOC__ Cole Peterson, Oct 21 14:58: Jumping three times in ten seconds makes the game go into background mode , but it keeps the game in focus and does not allow you to exit or click off on to another window, unless that window is Firefox while running the Unity web plugin on three different tabs. Also, if you press ctrl+5+shift+g+r, it will launch Adobe Illustrator, even though it was uninstalled at the time. Please help, thanks. Thanks! Mark, Oct 24 09:30: Hello Cole, Thank you for contacting us. Are you able to play in your iPhone? If a simple reboot does not work to fix your problems, please follow the instructions below to reinstall the Roblox software. Part 1: Go to www.roblox.com/install and click the Install Roblox button. You do not have to uninstall the program before reinstalling it. Reinstalling will overwrite the copy of the program on your computer, and replace any deleted or broken files. Make sure ALL other programs are closed when performing the reinstall. If this doesn't seem to work, then please do the following: 1.Clear your Temporary Internet Files*** (See below for more details on how to do this). This is very important, in case the Roblox.exe installer program did not download correctly. 2.Go to www.roblox.com/install and click the Install Roblox button. ***The easiest way to delete your Temporary Internet Files is to use Internet Explorer and go to Tools>Delete Browsing History>Temporary Internet Files>Delete. Or, you can go directly to the Temporary Internet Files folder on your hard drive. The location of the depends on the version of Windows and whether or not you are using user profiles. For Windows 7 and Windows Vista: If you have Windows 7 or Windows Vista then Temporary Internet Files are in these locations (note that they can be on another drive instead of drive C): C:\Users\username\AppData\Local\Microsoft\Windows\Temporary Internet Files\ C:\Users\username\AppData\Local\Microsoft\Windows\Temporary Internet Files\Low\ Please note that you will have to change the settings of Windows Explorer to show all kinds of files (including the protected system files) in order to access these folders. For Windows XP and Windows 2000: If you have Windows XP or Windows 2000 then Temporary Internet Files are in this location (note that on your PC they can be on other drive instead of drive C): C:\Documents and Settings\\Local Settings\Temporary Internet Files\ If you have only one user account on Windows XP or Windows 2000 then replace with Administrator to get the path of the Temporary Internet Files folder. Part 2: If you're still having problems, check your firewall: A lot of antivirus or internet security software tries to control which programs can access the internet. Often, these programs err on the side of caution and by default no program is allowed access. The easiest thing to try is just turning your internet firewall software off - but if you would prefer not to do that, follow these steps to safely allow ROBLOX to access the internet: Please search Builderman's Help for Norton, MSN, and AOL specific help. A.Find your firewall program's control panel. Often you can find this in the taskbar in the lower right hand corner of your desktop. Otherwise, it is probably in your Windows Control Panel. It's very common to find the control panel in your taskbar. Make sure to check down there. B.Find the program permissions section. C.Find ROBLOX and allow it unrestricted access to the internet. Repeat Part 1 to reinstall Roblox again after you have reconfigured your firewall. Please let us know if you're still having problems. Thank you, Mark Customer Service ROBLOX Cole Peterson, Oct 26 21:26: No. Read my initial message. Mark, Oct 27 00:23: Hello Cole, Thank you for your email. We have forwarded your message for further review. You will typically receive a response within 2-5 business days after your issue has been researched. In the meantime, for additional assistance from our developer team and the ROBLOX Community with game play, building or technical issues, please check out current similar topics or post your own in our Forums: http://www.roblox.com/Forum/Default.aspx Sincerely, Mark Customer Service ROBLOX Cody, Oct 29 14:52: Hello, Thank you for your email. However we've been unable to recreate any of these issues. Additionally they seem very strange as ROBLOX shouldn't need to launch illustrator for any reason. The only thing I can think of is that you might have a macro program installed and running in the background that might cause these very specific things to occur. Do you happen to have a macro program in the background such as "auto hotkey" or something similar? Sincerely, Cody Technical Support ROBLOX https://en.help.roblox.com/ Cody, Oct 31 14:49: Hi there, We just wanted to let you know we made this case inactive on our end due to no response, but if you still need assistance, just reply to this email and include any previously requested information, and this case will automatically re-open and we'll continue our assistance. Sincerely, Cody Technical Support ROBLOX https://en.help.roblox.com/ __TOC__ Category:Fake Support Tickets